List of Huffy profiles and statistics
This is a list of profiles and statistics for Huffy. Television Toy Island Season 2 bio: Huffy is Krinole's best friend, and he's not afraid of joining his buddy wherever their adventures take him...maybe. He may look big, but he's still very timid and shy on the inside. Perhaps going on more adventures will loosen him up. Toy Island Season 3 bio: Huffy's back and ready for more action and adventure, even if he doesn't look or act the part. He's always there to watch out for Krinole's back, especially against the evil Triple M Crew. Toy Island Season 4 bio: Even though moving islands always seems like a hassle, Huffy's fine as long as he's with his friends. He'll certainly be there to help Krinole meet the new faces or fight against the old moose's crew. Toy Island Season 5 bio: Huffy's always there to help Krinole and his buddies out, and even people he doesn't know, so when the travelling merchants get attacked by Spear Guys, he's certainly not scared to help out...hopefully! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 1: When citizens of Ethanville end up visiting the Toy Island Crew, Huffy is certainly one to welcome the new faces, even if he acts a little timid from time to time. He'll also be invaluable in lending his strength to fight against the Triple M Crew or worse, the Napoleonic Forces. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 2: Even if Huffy is often the first to shy away from a threat, he's still determined to protect his friends when they find themselves under attack by giant "space monsters"! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 3: When a mysterious masked warrior descends upon the island, Huffy is certainly freaked out. And when this extradimensional being lifts his sword at the ready to strike down the islanders, Huffy is even more freaked out. But he'll do what he can to support his friends, no matter the situation! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 4: When the Studio Crew's helicopter crash lands on Toy Island, Huffy almost feels it's his duty to help find the missing pieces and fix the aircraft. But when enemies like Woggy Doggy show up, he'll most likely help fight against them. Toy Island Adventures bio: Even though he's a tad timid, Huffy definitely won't shy away from the opportunity to go on adventures to new lands alongside his best friend Krinole and resident newcomer Felix. Film Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph bio: The Spirits have tasked the Toy Island Crew with returning the Chords of Harmonic Progression to the Chord Shrines, so Huffy is hoping to do away with his timidness and help out in any way that he can. Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour bio: Even though all hope seems lost for the members of Toy Island when many of them get kidnapped by an unknown evil, Huffy will try his best to keep them all together in one piece. Oshawott: The Force of Hippo bio: Even though Huffy can be pretty timid, when he's invited to go to the bottom of the sea, he's not one to refuse that offer. Fighting against giant lobsters and rescuing a royal family from a notorious predator, though, he'll sleep on for now. Toy Island: Playin' Hard to Get bio: Huffy is always there, ready to help a friend in need, whether it be Jane after she flees the island or Krinole when trying to get her to come back. And though he may have thought their expedition to find her would be short and sweet, he certainly didn't sign up for the conflict at hand... Toy Island: Courageous Friendship bio: When a force of evil unlike any they've seen before attempts to take Krinole away, Huffy will definitely muster up all the courage he can find in himself to protect his best friend and the other islanders. Video games Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: When Huffy emerges from a Friend Box, Krinole will ride on his back. During this time, Huffy will dash through the level, damaging enemies and breaking through obstacles. Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island bio: Huffy's a big character, so although he's a bit slow and heavy he attacks with more power. He's also harder to hit off the stage. Even though he's fighting, he still feels kind of timid, so he won't be able to hit his opponents relentlessly. Friends' Hockey bio: Huffy is a powerful character, so whenever he hits the puck, either at the goal or to a friend, it moves pretty fast. However, he doesn't move as fast as other characters and his accuracy is somewhat poor as well. He's best stationed nearer the opponent's goal, where he can receive the puck from a friend and then slam the puck for a point. Curtis Ball Tournament bio: Huffy is a member of Team Krinole, and he's not on the team just for being the leader's best friend. As a strong character, Huffy can be used to shoot a fast shot or attack his opponents, and with his big frame he can withstand hits and recover quickly from injuries. However, his big size makes him slow and a large target, and he also tends to miss his shots. Toy Island Party! bio: It's highly improbable that Krinole would organise a party without inviting his best friend. With that in mind though, Huffy's not afraid this time to beat his buddy in a minigame! Friends' Kombat II bio: Huffy's big, but that lets him attack with more strength and also keep him alive longer, since he's heavier and harder to knock off the stage. In turn, he's slow and easy to hit, so he's got to pace his attacks and keep his distance in order to rack up damage on his enemies. Friends' Racing bio: Even though he's timid, Huffy's not afraid to use his big size to push smaller opponents off the course. Still, with scarier opponents, he may not be so keen to get in their way. Friends' Kombat: United bio: ''Though Huffy doesn't like beating up other people, he's convinced that he will have to send his enemies flying farther to protect his friends. Huffy has a new weapon, his Trunk Cannon, that will help keep his opponents away when he's not ready to get close.'' Friends' Baseball bio: A great player with good defense and stronger offense. Toy Island Adventures bio: Huffy is strong and can barrel through hordes of enemies. His trunk can also play a loud role. Toy Island Golf bio: Huffy's shots can fly with quite some power, while at the same time he's not totally lacking in control. This makes him better suited for intermediate players who want more power. Friends' Volleyball Blast bio: ''Huffy's a big character, making him run slower but hit a faster, meaner shot. Sadly, his shots aren't always entirely accurate, but as a real team player he provides his team with good passing skills.'' Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter bio: Yarn Huffy is a bit stronger, bigger, and slower. He wields the Trunk Cannon, which boasts more strength than the standard Yarn Shooter but takes more time to reload. He can also carry one ally on his back, and his melee attack - the Pachyderm Dash - can slam into opponents for a hard injury. Toy Island Explorers bio: Huffy is the first - and only familiar - ally to join Krinole when the two of them awaken within the mysterious realm. As Krinole's partner, he can be ridden to traverse the lands more quickly, and his large stature gives an edge in both offense and defense. Huffy can only wield cannons, but he can also master a wide pool of Earth Skills to support Krinole on their long journey. Toy Island Tennis bio: Huffy has a little better rally power and reach in exchange for sluggishness and less refined technique. Curtis Ball Showdown bio: Huffy's quite strong for his demeanour, and coupled with his great stability and stamina this makes him quite the offensive presence. He can fit well anywhere on the field, as his stature allows him to place a strong offensive pressure on his opponents by means of picks, attacks, and direct shots. He isn't the slowest player, either, so he can help hold the fort in the midfield as well. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Huffy plays somewhat like a balanced player, but trades more power for less speed. Category:Profiles and Statistics Category:Lists